Users may be asked to provide data to a service provider. One approach to providing data may involve a browser-based web interface or a custom application. However, it may be difficult to design a form by which all of the data may be entered. Also, the data may be entered by multiple users over time, thereby rendering the use of a single user interface impractical. In some cases, the data may be programmatically generated, and configuring automated logic to fill in a static or dynamic form may be cumbersome. Accordingly, data feeds comprising spreadsheets, extensible markup language (XML) files, comma separated value (CSV) files or other delimited files, and other types of data feeds may be employed in lieu of form filling in order to provide data. The data feed may be created and/or updated offline (or generated automatically), and then uploaded to the service provider.